Chocolate Rain
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Randy, Phoenix, Vendetta, and Kofi are driving toward the Orton's house for a get together. What happens when the car brakes down and this time it wasn't Randy's fault. KofiXOC. This is for Lady Fritzy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Phoenix…Lady Fritzy owns Vendetta. Also this is for her. This is a revised version with a better ending hopefully.

I sighed as I sat shotgun with Kofi driving. Phoenix and Randy sat in the backseat. It was kind of annoying because I had to keep turning the music up.

"Would you two get a room?" Kofi asked.

"Just drive." Randy said. We heard what sounded like a smack.

"Be nice." Phoenix said. We should have been at my parent's house yesterday but Phoenix had put us on an autograph/photo session which means we were actually late. After about thirty minutes of silence in the car it just dies.

"Wow I didn't see this coming." I said.

"Yes well I don't have service." Phoenix said.

"Neither do I, how about the two of you?" Randy asked. I checked my phone and shook my head.

"I don't have any either." Kofi said.

"Well I'm sure the two of you can figure out what is wrong with the car while Randy and I go walk back to that gas station and call a tow truck." Phoenix said as she got out of the car. Randy followed after her. I get out of the car and Kofi pops the hood before he gets out. I pull the hood open and look into the inside of the engine. After running some tests I look at Kofi.

"Well I have no idea what is wrong." I said.

"Maybe we should have taken Phoenix's advice and filled the car up." Kofi said.

"We're out of gas?" I asked.

"No, but it could have maybe come with a tune up to see if something was wrong." Kofi said.

"It's a rental what can you expect." I said.

"Well maybe for it to work." Kofi said.

"Doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon at least it doesn't look like rain." I said. Something should have gone off in my head when I said that but it didn't. Just then it started to rain.

"Well look at that V you made it rain." Kofi said.

"I did not." I growl as I crossed my arms over my chest. My hair was plastered to the side of my face and my shirt clung to my curves. Kofi's on the other hand clung to all those hard planes of his chest.

"It'll take a while for your brother and Phoenix to get back." Kofi said.

"So what is your point?" I asked.

"Well we need to do something to pass the time considering I won't be touching you at all this weekend." Kofi said. The thing is that I've been seeing Kofi and well every time the subject is brought up to Randy he freaks out.

"So your point is taken what are you going to do about it?" I asked. Kofi walked over to Vendetta and kissed her.

"I'm going to do a lot about it." Kofi said as he pulled back.

"Show me then." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him back to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulls me to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

We were leaning against the car. The rain had stopped and it seemed Phoenix and Randy had gotten sidetracked. Just then I see them coming up.

"About time you get that tow truck called?" I asked.

"Yes did you guys figure out what is wrong with the car?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope I don't have a clue." I said.

"Hm well hopefully it can get fixed." Phoenix said.

"I didn't pump gas this time." Randy said throwing his hands up in his defense.

"We know but we're not holding it to you." Phoenix said with a smile. Randy had been part of a very famous Canada driving incident. Then again it wasn't surprising considering it was my brother. After a while of leaning against the car and chatting the tow truck shows up and after hooking up the car I climb into the front of the tow truck cab with Kofi as Randy and Phoenix sit in the back seat of the rental. He stops at his garage and after paying him to fix the care we walk to my parent's house. Randy opens the door to just about get bowled over by Adrian.

"Hey sport how are you?" Randy asked.

"Just fine daddy, Grandpa and Grandma took good care of us." Adrian said. Phoenix laughed and turned to me.

"Take advantage of the breakdown?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Phoenix." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Sure you don't." Phoenix said with a knowing look as she kissed Adrian on the forehead. I for the life of me couldn't figure out why we all had to be here but the house was full of family. I could already feel a headache coming on with all the kids in this house.

"I don't want one." I mutter as I moved to the living room and saw Joey, Kyle, Marie, Rick, and Cassie on the floor playing.

"Are you sure about that?" Kofi asked as he stood behind me.

"If you haven't noticed my whole family is having kids left and right." I said with a pointed look.

"What is your point?" Kofi asked.

"I think I've seen enough kids for a while." I said.

"Come on V you know you want a couple." Kofi said.

"Good you think I want them." I said as I walked away and headed toward the kitchen to see if my mom was there cooking dinner. I saw her.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey Vendetta how has the road been treating you?" she asked.

"It could be worse with my slave driver of a boss." I said with a smile.

"Phoenix isn't that bad. Is she?" she asked.

"No of course not mom, I just like messing with her." I said.

"Phoenix spends a lot of time on the road it's a miracle she has anytime for this." She said.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"It's just a gathering." She said.

"Strange." I said as I walked away and walked into the living room. Phoenix and Randy were on the floor with the kids. Both of them were playing with the kids and Phoenix was occasionally chatting with my dad about everyone's schedules. I took a spot next to Kofi on the couch. He very carefully put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him.

"You want to keep that arm I suggest you move it." I said. Kofi withdrew his arm. Eventually we eat dinner and we all went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all sitting around the TV talking when the doorbell goes.

"I've got it." Phoenix said as she stood up. She answered the door and walked outside.

"You guys go see where she went we'll watch the kids." My dad said. We all nod and head outside.

"Well I found your problem and I was curious to see which of you ladies it belongs to." The Mechanic said.

"What?" Phoenix asked. She blushes when the mechanic holds up a thong.

"It's not mine." Dragon said.

"Doesn't belong to me well at least it shouldn't." Chimera said.

"It's without a doubt not mine." Phoenix said. I blush and walk toward the mechanic.

"I was looking for that." I said as I take it from him. I then glare at Kofi. Kofi had shrunk back and I turned to see why. Phoenix, Dragon, Chimera, Matthew, and Marcus were trying to hold back Randy.

"Randy don't try to kill him." Phoenix said.

"Why shouldn't I?" he growled.

"Randy you have to be blind not to have seen your sister dating him." Marcus said.

"He's right man everyone sees it, every time they're in the same room Kofi lights up and he cares about her." Matthew said.

"Boys not helping me here, I thought the plan was to calm him down." Phoenix said.

"Thanks for fixing the car for us." Dragon said.

"You're welcome I'll come back for my payment." The Mechanic said as he walked back to his truck.

"Randy stop being an overprotective brute and stay out of my life." I said as I walked past them. Randy stopped fighting them and looked at Phoenix.

"Am I being overprotective?" he asked.

"Just a little but it's understandable." Phoenix said. Randy looked away and walked back into the house.

"Well this is an eventful day." I said.

"Don't start." Phoenix said with a sigh.

Fin

Please review I'll give you a cookie. Anonymous reviews are on.

Hope this is took your liking V.


End file.
